Nightmares
by ccl-x
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet by accident after 5 years of not seeing each other. Edward and Alice died 5 years ago and all the Cullens went their separate ways. They both need someone to love but can they find that person and who will it be. Jasper & Bella AH
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

Why is life so mean? That's the question that I think every time I wake up. But am I actually waking up or am I just in a horrible nightmare?

Bella lives in Seattle with Angela and her fiancé Ben. She is a reception teacher (elementary school, the young ones) at the local elementary school. Edward died 5 years before she moved to Seattle and she hasn't recovered since.

Jasper has just moved to Seattle with his fiancée Tanya (yes that Tanya) and with Alice Junior (Alice's daughter) However Alice died 5 years ago along with Edward. 2 years later Jasper moved to Alaska with a then 2 year old AJ (Alice Junior) and met Tanya at uni. They moved in together. After graduation the move back to Forks but Jasper then gets a job in Seattle and they move their. He hasn't recovered since Alice's death.

This is my new story J hope it sounds good J

(Jasper & Bella) (AH)

xoxo


	2. AN very importantabout updates

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE (ABOUT UPDATES)!!!!! PLEASE READ

**Sorry for such the long wait for me to update my new story but I have a good reason lol :L my hard revision and hard work of staying behind after school for like 5o hours has finally paid off lol :P I just found out my GCSE results that will go towards my final score lol :L **

**Science: **Chemistry - A*

Biology - A

Physics - B

**Maths: **Non Calculator - B

Calculator - B

Lol I was so happy when I found out….I practically cried :P but I will struggle to update for a while again…simple because I have an English coming up lol :L and then I have a maths and science in March…yes I know that is a long way away but time soon flies when you are revising lol :P so please bear with me J

I know how you ppl at uni feel now lol :L

Well I managed to start typing up a bit of my story lol :L coz of the heavy snow in the UK … ppl from the UK will know how bad it is or should I say was lol :L so I got 2 days off J wow!!! I like in the North West and we got it pretty bad lmao :P so I am hoping to finsh the first chapter soon J Oh and btw if I am a fan of any of your stories and I havent reviewed I am so sorry but I will get round to reading them lol :P my mum and dad are going to Scotland soon so I will have a full 4 days to myself so I will read as many as I can lol :P

Oh and in the next few months you wont here anything form me because I am going into hospital…so sorry…I will try to get on and update as soon as poss. lol :P my teachers aren't happy with the whole hospital thingy but oh well lol :P

Love you all loads and thank you for staying with me….its very hard to update when you have GCSE's and hospital appointments.

All my love Cat xxxx (Edwards music gal)


	3. September In The Rain

**September In The Rain**

**My first chapter!! The song to this chapter is a piece that I play on my clarinet (one of my many instruments -.-) and its called September In The Rain lol :L hope you like it ****J**** x**

'Mummy, I love you, bye' Lizzie kissed her mums cheek and rushed into her place in the line. Every time I see my pupils with their parents, I feel a pang of jealousy. I would've had children but it never happened.

'Right line up quietly and we will go in' I ordered. It was the second week of term and thank god, it was a Friday. My little receptions were finally settling in and were really enjoying school which I was proud of. I glanced over at my partner teacher, Angela, and smiled. She was my best friend from high school and we lived together. Because there are two classes per year group it makes teaching even harder than usual but we still enjoying it. And luckily for me this year I had the easier class and loved children.

I turned and beamed at my children. 'You can go in now, quietly' I watched them go in but pulled Damian to one side.

'Stop pushing' I told him. He was a really sweet child but because of his learning disabilities he could be a little devil at times. I let him go in and smiled at his mum who was watching us closely. She was very protective of him as I found out in the first week when I had told him off in front of her. She had a right go at me for it but I just shrugged it off. I would be like that with my child if I had one.

'Right hang your coats and bags up and then sit down on the carpet because we are going to listen to some music and I would like you to clap it out. So girls on the pink side and boys on the blue side' they all beamed at me and did as I said. They loved playing these sort of games. As per usual the girls won.

Break soon came and I found myself sending my children outside before grabbing my mug of coffee off the side. Mrs Simmons, my head teacher, walked over to me.

'Tonight, a new pupil and her parents are coming to visit you, at around 3.30 so make sure you are still here. Her father has just moved here from Alaska, but before that he lived in the North West. They have just moved into that big house off Churchgreen. The little girl is called Alice and her mum died about 5yrs ago. So the girlfriend has been with him for about 3 yrs I think. So she isn't the mum. But apparently she is a bit of a, well you know what I mean. Alice is really sweet and since you have place in your class I put her in yours.' At that point I had blanked her out. All of the things she were saying were scaring me.

Alice? 5 years ago? Little girl? North West? Surely it was all just coincidence? I shook my head and looked at Mrs Simmons.

'Okay, I will be ready' I beamed at her. She smiled back and drifted off to talk to other teachers. My brain buzzed with information. If this Alice girl was 5years old, that means… her mum died 5 years ago….. Moved from the North West. No! I put it to the back off my head till after school. Obviously before the arrived. However I soon found that it had crept forward to my main brain and had distracted me from my teaching. But then I soon found myself dismissing my pupils and saw that the school day had ended. I glanced over at Angela and saw her flop down in a chair on the carpet.

'Hard day eh?' I walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her.

'Yeah, what did Mrs Simmons want with you before?' she asked taking a sip of her tea.

'Oh, I have a new pupil coming with her father to see me tonight' I glanced at my watch. '10 minutes actually'

'What she called?'

'Alice, don't know what her fathers called tho' I saw Angela glance at me sideways. She knew what that name did to me.

'You gonna be okay?' she looked at me uncertainly.

'Yeah, its only a name. Just coz she has the same name as….I'll be fine.' I tried to say it confidently but I knew my voice gave something away. Angela just nodded at me. She knew me too well but I loved her to bits. She had supported me through so much shit, so I owed her a hell of a lot. She had joined me in Seattle after graduation at Forks High to start a teacher training course with me. We bought a house together and started Seattle uni aged just 20. Because of the grades we got in Forks High we had many options open to us. So we went on an early uni course and graduated from that early. From then on we started an early teacher training course and finished that early. By the age of 24 we were both qualified teachers and enjoying it. During uni Angela met Ben, who was on a mechanics course, and then after graduation we all moved in together. We all out our money together and bought a bigger house near the city so that we could all get to work easily. Angela was 21, I was a bit older, nearly 22, but Ben was 23. Now they have been dating for three years. Im now nearly 25 and Angela is nearly 25 and we have been teaching for a year now.

'Did you sleep okay last night?' she looked at me sideways while taking a sip from her coffee. She knew that I hadn't slept okay at all. She probably heard me screaming. Her and Ben were used to it now. Angela had explained everything to Ben when he first moved in, while I just sat there looking embarrassed. He listened and then came and sat next to me. Hugging me gently he said he understood completely and that it was fine.

'Yeah … I was okay' I winced at the memory of me screaming and thrashing. I could completely every little second of the night . And the nightmares. I looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

'Bella you really do need to get this sorted, sleeping pills or anything, but it is going to kill you one day' she got up and started to tidy round her side of the room. I nodded and glanced at the clock and saw that it said 3.25 pm.

'SHIT!!' I shot up and started to dash around straightening papers and pushing chairs under the desk. I only partly noticed Mrs Simmons walk in with the new pupil and walk over to talk to Angela. When I heard my name I straightened up and listened to their conversation through the screen.

'Miss Swan?' a husky voice asked.

'Yes that will be the teacher of your daughter' Mrs Simmons replied. Suddenly a little face popped round the screen. Memories filled my head as I took in her big, brilliant green eyes and her head full of golden spikes. I started gasping for air. This was all too much for me. The memories hurt my head.

'Daddy, Miss doesn't look well' she explained to her dad as she tugged on his trouser leg. He spun round and as soon as I saw his face I just blacked out.

Dreams…or should I saw nightmares

'Miss Swan?' I heard a faint voice ask as I opened my eyes slowly. They met with yet another pair of dazzling green eyes. 'Bella?'

'Jasper?' I whispered back.

'Mr Whitlock, it is such a good thing that you were here, you know, to catch her' Mrs Simmons mused. 'Are you okay Miss Swan?'

'Yes' I mumbled still staring at his eyes. He shifted his weight a bit and I found that he had wrapped his arms around my waist. He followed my gaze and smirked at me. I blushed a deep shade of red and tried to get up.

'Whoa, hang on a minute, let me help you' Jasper offered. He gripped me tighter and pulled me up.

'Can you stand?' he asked me looking me up and down.

'Yes, I think, urmm Angela could you get me a drink please?' I turned to look at her and saw her staring at Jasper.

'Urmm, yeah, sure' she whisked off towards the staff room. Jasper spun me round to face him.

'At least you have your colour back' he laughed and I blushed a deep shade. 'You smell very nice' he whispered to me.

'Do you two know each other' Mrs Simmons asked glancing at Jaspers hand, which was still around my waist.

'Urmm, yes, we are good old friends' Jasper glanced and me while Mrs Simmons nodded but looked uncertain.

'Daddy, is Miss Swan ok?'

'Yes Alice, she is'

'Here you go Bella' Angela passed me the drink. I drank it slowly still staring at Jasper who was now talking to Mrs Simmons. Every now and again I saw him glance over at me.

'Is that'

I cut her off, 'Jasper Whitlock, Alice's fiancée' I finished off her sentence for her.

'Are you alright' she asked me.

'Yeah, I'll survive' I smiled at her weakly.

'So when is your fiancé coming? I heard Mrs Simmons ask as she started walking towards the play area of the room with Alice who was eyeing up the dolls house. Spinning round to face jasper I saw him blush and look uncomfortable. I knew that he had a girlfriend, but that he was engaged!

'Urmm, she said she should be here in about 10 minutes' he shuffled his feet side to side and tried not to make eye contact with me.

'Oh good! What is her name again?

This time he looked me straight in the eye as he spoke. 'Tanya, Tanya Denali. She's from Alaska and is an old family friend. She helped me through a difficult period of time after Alice's mums death' all the time he remained looking at me. Mrs Simmons was about to turn round and I knew what the question would be 'Do you know Tanya?' but before she could I pretended to drop my cup and ran to the staff bathroom to get a cloth.

Tanya out of all people. He went for Tanya! I was shocked, really shocked. After all she did to us. Tyr to break up the family and everyone's relationships with each other. I heard the door open behind me.

'Is that Tanya the one who I think it is? She asked hugging me as I slipped to the floor.

'yes the one who tried to break us all up' I sobbed. 'Why did he go to her?'

'I don't know, maybe she's changed?' Before Angela carried on I cut her up.

'A person can't just changed like that. She was too evil to change suddenly. You saw what she did back in Forks. She was horrible.'

'Oh, well maybe she wants his money or summat, I dunno' she laughed little but got cut off by the door opening. I suddenly shot up thinking it was Mrs Simmons but got a shock when I saw Jasper.

'Urm, I better get back to see Mrs Simmons, she'll be getting suspicious' Angela walked out swearing at Jasper behind his back which made me laugh. Walking over to me he had the look of a little dog that had just got in trouble from his owner. I stepped back as he went to hug me so he just dropped his arms.

'Look, I'm so sorry Bella, I thought Mrs Simmons had told you today'

'No, she didn't. Why her jasper, her?'

'I don't know, she's different now, she's changed'

'A cheetah cant changed their spots' I death glared him.

'Right, I know she was a bitch back then but for some reason she's become nicer. I don't know if it's because she feels sorry fro me because I lost Alice or if she actually does like me but to be honest I like her' he looked angry at me. I walked up to him and hugged him.

'I'm sorry, I just don't trust her and ive not even met her yet' I laughed while he hugged me back.

'It's okay' We just stood there hugging for ages when suddenly I heard heels walking towards the toilets.

'Yes, the toilets are that way Tanya, just to your left' Angela shouted loudly, obviously a hint to us. We both panicked and ran into the same toilet. Slamming the door behind us. Jasper was sat on a closed toilet seat while I was squished against a door. The toilets are only small but with two people a cubicle, when one of the people are extremely tall and well built, it was even more of a squeeze. Holding our mouths closed, we had to stop each other from laughing. The main toilet door swung open and the pair of heels walked in.

'Tanya' Jasper mouthed to me. I snickered quietly to myself. Jasper's sweet breath swept over me as he spoke making me dazed. The door next to us opened and Jasper nearly died of laughter. We were like two little school kids who were hiding form their teacher after getting in trouble. The sight of jasper trying to hold in a laugh made me laugh even more to the point of my eyes watering. I closed them tightly letting the tears fall.

Soft and smooth lips were moving in sync with mine suddenly as Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled close to him. It didn't feel wrong at all. Actually there was a spark between us. I could feel it and I think Jasper could too. He carried on until we were both out of breath and breathing heavily while our fore heads touch.

'Ive only ever felt that spark once before and that was with Alice' he whispered smiling and stroking my hair.

'Same, but with Edward' Tanya flushed the chain and opened her door. Her heels where getting annoying as they clicked on the floor. She washed her hands and walked out of the toilets. A few minutes later I heard a whisper.

'Bella? Are you in here?'

Yes of course I am angel, where else would I be' I opened the door and Jasper walked out first and straight past Angela, a big smirk was splattered on his face as he walked out.

'Tanya is looking for you Jasper' she called after him. I walked out straightened my ponytail and turned to face her.

'Well, what just happened' she looked at me expectantly.

'I'll tell you on the way home' I copied Jaspers smirked and walked out leaving her just stood there gormless. '

'Jasper baby, I've been looking for you' Tanya wrapped her arms around his waist and went in for a kiss on the lips but he turned away and she hit his cheek instead. He wiped away the lip-gloss that she had left on it and pushed her away. She looked upset and confused and then glared at Alice when he picked her up. She was obviously jealous that she wasn't the main girl in his life but Alice was. Angela joined me, hidden round the corner, and nudged me. Walking out together, we pretended to be talking about school work.

'Oh, you must be Miss….Swan' she trailed off as I looked up and smiled at her. Hey eyes widened and she looked up at Jasper who pretended to be playing with Alice.

'Yes, I am. Hello Tanya, long time no see' I smirked at her while Jasper coughed. He was trying to cover up a laugh and was failing miserably at it.

'Yes, urmm, long time no see'

'Oh, you two know each other, just like Bella and Jasper did' Mrs Simmons chirped in, not noticing the tensions between us.

'Yes, well we have an interesting past, don't we Tanya' I looked over at her and glared. She knew what I was on about and she blushed deeply. I walked over to Alice and held my arms out to her. Passing her to me, Jasper purposely touched my hand; once again letting the electric current run between us.

'Hello Alice, I'm Miss Swan and im going to be your new teacher for the year' I beamed at her while she giggled nervously.

'Hello Miss Swan, do you know my daddy and Tanya?' she asked politely while shaking my hand.

'Why yes I do actually, we used to all be friends' I turned to look at Tanya who looked away quickly. 'I also knew your mummy'

'Daddy said mummy was in a happy place, with all the fairies. I like fairies.'

'Yes she is and I also like fairies' I smiled at her and say a bit of Alice seeping through her. The laugh, the smile and all her actions were just like her mums. I placed her on the floor gently and let her walk over to her dad.

'Do you know who else is in that same happy place? My fish Freddie' she hugged Jaspers leg while he looked on proudly. Alice would have loved to have been here. Dressing her up, playing with her, spoiling her. It was all Alice ever wanted. A mini her. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I pushed them to the back of my mind for the time being.

'Right, well we better get going, we have unpacking to finish. School starts at 9?' he asked looking at me. Nodding weakly I wished he wasn't going so soon. We had so much to talk about yet so little time. I showed them out and waved at Alice.

'Cya tomorrow Alice' I tried to avoid looking at Jasper but I couldn't help smiling at him. Smiling back he picked Alice up and walked out of the front gates.

**Right… the update has finally arrived lol :L late I know but at least my GCSE's are over for the next few months ****J**** June is when I next have some more ****L**** this is what I get for picking triple science (N) I have 7 hours of science a week and its horrible lol :L especially when you are only 1 of 4 girls in a class of 24 boys lol :L So I am trying to update again with chapter 2 soonage.**

**My next update soon hopefully be within the next month ****J**** I have Easter holidays coming up soon :D and my mum and dad are away on holiday for 4 days so I have the house to myself ****J**** so then I will just be typing away all day and will hopefully get lots of chapters up to please you AND read all the stories that I have in my inbox :S I have like 300 notifications about updates on stories so hopefully I will be able to read them and get them out of the way ****J**

**I hope you like this first chapter and I now its only small but the next chapter is in Jasper's point of view ****J**** If you haven't already guessed, Edward and Alice are dead :'( now I know a lot of you love Edward and Alice but I also know a lot of you love Jasper and Bella so im looking forward to reading the reviews on this one :D throughout the whole story you will be able to piece together how they died (one of the chapters that I am typing now is that part of the story) but not yet. I will leave big hints throughout the whole story up until the chapter before where I will be asking you when you review to make a guess on how they died ****J**** it's going to be very interesting to see what ppl guess at lol :L**

**Anyway enough with the waffling and please review :D I will try my hardest to reply to them ****J**

**Love Cat (Edward's music gal) xoxo**


End file.
